gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Gundam FATE
Mobile Suit Gundam FATE (機動戦士ガンダムFATE', 'Kidō Senshi Gandamu FATE) is an anime television series based on 's long running franchise and it was created and produced by AndyLikeJapan96. This is also the first series to split various chapters, each of chapters contains its own stories and its main protagonist faction. Story ''First Chapter (02210 D.E.) The "First Chapter" was started in 2110 D.E. and and focus on the Forsaken Rose as the main protagonist faction. ''Second Chapter (02211 D.E.) The "Second Chapter" was placed in one years later and focus on the Arcane Military Corporation's special unit, Specialized Strike Unit as the main protagonist faction. Ninomiya Keira has been enlisted to the company by Washi brother-sister, Washi Ichikase and Washi Mika after she's been immediately discharged. ''Third Chapter (02212 D.E.) The "Third Chapter" was placed in one years later and focus on the Celestial Liberation Army as the main protagonist faction. Two years later after the sudden appearance of Judicium and the collapse of Humanity, the C.L.A. have raid the Emelle City and stealing an Phalanx-class, two HMW-030 Wasp and a few of mobile suits from the Weixian Tribe. The C.L.A. are heading to their settlement in the Haunted Wasteland. However, they were attacked by various enemy forces, including the G-Size of Judicium called "Alamnas" and "Zios". ''Fourth Chapter (02215 D.E.) The "Fourth Chapter" was placed in three years later and focus as the main protagonist faction. ''Fifth Chapter (02217 D.E.) The "Fifth Chapter" was placed in two years later and focus on the United Nations Administration's international coalition of Special Forces, Blizzard Fang Task Force as the main protagonist faction. In the Arcane Military Corporation HQ at Cairo, one of three members of Specialized Strike Unit (Ninomiya Keira, Kawamoto Anna and Fujii Katherine) have discover a shocking truth about the Judicium's attack with Washis' corruption. Upon discovering this, the Specialized Strike Unit has been forced to escape from Arcane Military Corporation HQ with the help of mysterious task force unit. ''Sixth Chapter (02219 D.E.) The "Sixth Chapter" was placed in one years later again and focus on the as the main protagonist faction. ''Seventh Chapter (02220 D.E.) The "Seventh Chapter" was placed in one years later again and focus on the Fang Riders as the main protagonist faction for the second time. ''Eighth Chapter (02224 D.E.) The "Eighth Chapter" was placed in two years later again and focus on the Forsaken Rose as the main protagonist faction for the second time. ''Nineth Chapter (02225 D.E.) The "Nineth Chapter" was placed in one years later and focus on the Forsaken Rose as the main protagonist faction for the third time. ''Final Chapter (02226 D.E.) The "Final Chapter" was placed in one years later and focus on the Forsaken Rose as the main protagonist faction for the final time. After Forsaken Rose barely managed to escape from Ace of Phantom and Judicium's grasp and suffering heavy casualties. However, Ignis Niveus cannot giving up his hope yet and decided to make the final preparation to exterminate Ace of Phantom and Judicium to save the humanity and end the war once and for all. Characters : Main Article: Diamond Era Characters Mobile Weapons : Main' Article: 'Diamond Era Mobile Weapons Vehicle & Support Units : Main Article: Diamond Era Vehicles & Support Units Episodes : Main article: List of Mobile Suit Gundam FATE episodes Cast & Crew Main Characters Supporting Characters Songs Opening Song *True High by GARNiDELiA ― Third Chapter *Torn Apart by D'elf ― Fourth Chapter *Miiro (海色) ― Eighth Chapter *IGNITE by Aoi Eir ― Nineth Chapter *AURORA by Aoi Eir ― Final Chapter Ending Song *Fubuki　(吹雪) by Nishizawa Shiena ― Eighth Chapter Insert Song * Notes *The Mobile Suit Gundam FATE is the first Gundam series to split various chapters, each of chapters contains its own stories and the main protagonist faction, similar to Lost Planet 2 video game.